Power management in a computer system involves efficiently directing power to different components of the computer system, and reducing power to components that aren't being used. Monitors can be turned off, CPU power consumption can be reduced, and hard disks can be spun down after a set period of inactivity. The computer system can automatically enter a Hibernate or Suspend state after a set period of inactivity. Such power management can prevent electricity from being wasted. Such power management can also increase battery life of portable devices that rely on battery power.
Power management is becoming more important for reducing heat dissipation. Systems are becoming smaller, current densities are becoming higher, and components such as memory modules are being operated at higher frequencies. Higher current densities and higher operating frequencies result in higher power dissipation and higher system temperatures. The higher system temperatures can cause thermal problems, such as adversely affecting system reliability, and overstressing components. Overstressed components can fail prematurely.
There a variety of ways in which power management may be performed. For example, a power management unit could perform power supply scaling, voltage and frequency Threshold (VFT) control, and cooling control. It could also issue warnings, shut down applications, and go to idle mode.
Substantial benefits can result from proper power management of system memory. Proper power management can reduce power consumption and heat dissipation.
Conventional power management of system memory involves measuring system temperatures during normal operation of a computer, and issuing power management commands if an absolute temperature limit is exceeded.
Such power management is not proactive. That is, such power management does not anticipate potential thermal problems with system memory and prevent those problems from occurring.
Proactive power management of system memory is desirable.